Ambitions of a princess
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for IDF 2013, Emma doesn't want to be a Princess, she wants to be a knight and Queen Regina lets her. FTL AU, No curse. SwanQueen eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Emma ran away from the White Kingdom because her parents wanted her to be a princess and not a knight. ****Plot helpers: Squire is the lowest/starting position for a knight-to-be, then Sentinel(or Guardsman), then Bachelor Knight(no land or property to call his own), then Knight-Errant("errand boy" knight who goes around the lands), then Knight(assigned within the castle or keep), and finally Knight Lord(general of the army of sorts). After the Ogre wars, the kingdoms agreed to hold a tournament every few years instead of waging war against one another. Each sovereign must grant the champion's request without question unless: it hints to a war between kingdoms; it requires the use of dark magic; it brings a dead person back to life; it kills or banishes a person, a group, an entire kingdom or race; it causes bankruptcy to any individual, group or kingdom.**

**A/N: I added the prompt in case I don't explain something fully. Dedicated to Elleon Stormwrath for giving me this prompt, and others X Thank you so much, I've thoroughly enjoyed this and it's still going!**

Emma ran as if her life depended on it, perhaps it did, she thought to herself. "I can't be who they want me to be. I refuse to be a Princess." Emma kept this stubborn mantra spinning around in her head, occasionally adding insults to her parents and their kingdom, the White Kingdom. Their perfect little life, where they had everything sorted, where true love would always prevail and everyone was free from prejudice, except for her. The kingdom of love and acceptance didn't want a knight for a princess and when it came down to the choice Emma would much rather be a knight than a princess.

She had no idea where she was running to, she had no idea in which direction she had started running and had no means of finding out, all she carried with her was a small dagger strapped to her thigh and some coins she had hidden in the sole of her boots. Even if she had a map it wouldn't help her, there were no landmarks in the forest she was running through and she didn't dare stop, not even to catch her breath, it wouldn't be long before her guards realised that it didn't take that long to pee in a bush.

"Keep going Emma. Cross the Kingdoms border and you're a free woman!" Emma encouraged herself in her head and put on another burst of speed. She vaguely wished she had been clever enough to somehow slip away from the guards still on her horse but knew full well that the only way the guards would leave her alone in the forest was to protect her dignity.

Emma ploughed through closely growing trees in the ever increasing darkness of shadow cast by the trees. It was still around midday and it intrigued Emma that it was getting so dark so quickly. Until she realised what border she had been close to.

The Dark kingdom. Long had Emma been warned about that land, the ruler of which was said to be harsh and cruel, to the extent that she was called the Evil Queen and never referred to by name, come to think of it Emma was sure she had never heard the name of the queen of the Dark Kingdom. Still Emma had little choice but to continue now that she had started. Turning back would limit her already highly restricted freedom and dash all chances of ever, ever following her dream. And besides it seemed like the least likely place for her guards to follow her. A sly smirk crept onto Emma's' features as she continued to hurl her way through brittle branches and swipe away more flexible ones.

Emma didn't know how long she ran before the forest started getting lighter. Eventually she stumbled out onto a forest track. It looked well worn and Emma hoped it would lead her to a place of safety. She started along the track when she heard the sound of horses trotting along behind her, she moved to the side of the path and trudged along not bothering to look at whoever was approaching, she was fairly sure she was out of her kingdom now but she'd prefer to try and keep a low profile just in case she wasn't. "Or just in case someone tries to send me back." Emma thought wryly.

Just as the horses were drawing level with her they stopped, Emma kept trudging on, she wasn't looking for company, trouble or anything else, well maybe some shelter.

"Peasant." A man growled, Emma drew herself up to her full height and began turning regally round before realising that acting like that would blow any chance she had at anonymity, however the sudden change that came over the blonde was not missed by a particular member of the mounted group. Emma surveyed the group before her, all riding excellently breed horses, all brown apart from one which was jet black all over, much like it's rider. Emma noted that the rider of this horse was also the only woman in the group; the other men were rough looking, visibly carrying weapons and eyeing her cautiously and with an air of contempt and malice. But it was the woman that held all Emma's focus, she had the kind of presence that demanded attention and Emma gladly gave it to her, taking in the sight of the tight riding leathers which showed of her cleavage, her dark hair piled on top of her head, red lips and tanned skin. "Kneel before your queen peasant!" The same guard spat out, Emma's back stiffened as she realised she was in the presence of the evil queen. Emma was only accustomed to shallowly curtsying as heir to the White Kingdom throne she never knelt for anyone, but she would have to get passed that if she wanted to remain free.

The Evil Queen noted the blondes' slight hesitation before kneeling and this intrigued her, there was something different about this girl and she intended to find out what. The guards moved to continue their ride but the Queen kept her mount still. "Rise and tell me your name." She commanded.

Emma lifted her eyes to meet the queens brown ones, another interesting thing, before standing. "Emma…" Emma cast about for a surname, feeling that saying Charming might give it a way a little bit, she cast her mind about and saw the swans that gracefully floated across the lake by the White Palace. "Swan. Emma Swan." She replied, though once again the queen noted the pause ad also the lack of formal address, she saw one of the guards reach for his weapon but forced his hand aside as she leaned down slightly towards the girl.

"And why are you here, Ms Swan, in my private forest?" Now this was a lie but she wanted to test the blonde. A pause and the briefest moment of panic before Emma coolly replied "I wasn't under the impression that this land was private. You're Majesty." Emma added the address as an after thought. "I was looking for a job." Emma decided she may as well attempt to reach her ambition now.

"Oh, and what, Ms Swan, do you wish your occupation to be?"

"A knight." Emma replied with as much confidence as she could muster, some of the guards sniggered at the suggestion. The queen waved her hand through the air and silenced her men.

"As it happens I was looking for another knight. Have you had any training?"

"Not formally." Emma muttered. "I can wield a blade and I've been taught archery." Emma said more loudly. The queens' eyes ran up and down the blondes' body, pleasantly muscled and still slightly slicked with sweat from the running. The queen took it all in steadily. Emma stood straight and proud under her inspection, the queen liked what she saw.

"You'll do." The queen nodded smartly.

"My queen." The same vocal guard ventured. The queens' head snapped up. "We currently have no spaces."

"Really Sentinel?"

"Yes, Queen Regina." The queens eyes flashed dangerously and her hand shot out, magic shoved the guard of his horse against a tree, his legs kicked against the air as the queen squeezed the life out of him, he had crossed the line one too many times. She noted Emma's reaction to the punishment, her eyes widened for a moment and her breath deepened but she remained motionless. "This is all to make me a knight? No there must be more to it than that." Emma thought to herself. The man's lifeless body thudded to the floor and Emma congratulated herself on not reacting to it.

"You can ride?" Emma nodded. "Good, take his horse my squire." A rush of emotions ran through Emma at the title. She smiled gratefully at her new queen who studied her intently as she swung onto the horse with graceful expertise. Regina became determined to find out more about this mysterious blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Dark Palace, Regina expected to see a dazed Emma Swan when she looked over but was surprised to see an almost weary expression. For Emma's part she recognised the palace, well not this exact one but it was an exact replica of the White palace but instead of bright white marble it was made of dark onyx, she was vaguely aware of hearing that tale before. They walked the horses into the stable yard before handing the reigns to the stable boys. The queen dismissed the sentinels and gestured for Emma to follow her. As they entered the palace knights stepped into place around them. They entered the throne room, the knights took their places along the back wall and Emma knelt in the centre of the room as Regina took her seat at the front, impressed with Emma's knowledge of etiquette, many of the her knights in training spent a vast amount of their time as a squire learning it, actually, Regina mused, that was mostly what the squireship stage of knighthood was about, that and a few basics to do with weapons, like not to hold the pointy end of the blade. Regina smirked to herself as one of her knight lords stepped forward by her side and crouched to talk in her ear. "Who is this, your majesty?" He asked politely.

"Squire Swan, Graham. I shall be placing her under your command, train her and make her feel welcomed. Squire Terrance is no longer your concern."

"Where will she be quartered?" Graham enquired politely, aware that all the knights of all ranks in the Dark Palace were men.

"In the east wing second floor, with my ladies maids. If that is agreeable with you Squire Swan."

"Yes your majesty." Emma said grateful for her consideration and that of Graham as well, he sounded like a decent man and she felt that she would do well under his command.

"Very well your majesty, I will make the preparations."

"Good, Knight Lord, you are dismissed." Graham turned, clicking his boots together smartly and exited the room. She waved her hand and dismissed the other knights in the room. "Squire Swan, repeat your oath after me. I Emma Swan do so swear to loyally serve and protect my liege Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom, to do her biding and to put her before myself at all times until my service is at an end." Emma repeated the oath and stood, slowly walking to her knew queen. She knelt, gently took the offered hand and placed a light kiss to the knuckles before bowing her head and waiting for instructions.

"Squire, you are good mannered. Pray where did you acquire these manners?" Emma knew she couldn't lie to her queen.

"The White Kingdom." The queen tensed momentarily.

"Why have you come here?"

"Escape and freedom."

"You are not very free now you have pledged yourself into my service."

"Freer than I was your majesty, and not hiding who I want to be."

"You act like a Princess Squire." Regina commented innocently, now it was Emma's turn to tense. "Who are you, really?" Regina gently cupped Emma's chin, directing her face up towards her own. They were close enough that Emma could feel the queens' warm breath on her and for some inexplicable reason she trusted the monarch before her.

"My name is Emma Charming; I am the daughter of Queen Snow and King James, heir to the thrown of the White Kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

"And just what are you doing here Princess?" Regina's eyes tinged slightly purple.

"They had expectations of me that I didn't want to live up to, that I couldn't live up to. I want to know people, real people, not just stuffy old nobles who think true love will solve everything and declare themselves free of prejudice when in fact they spend all there days judging people on a whim. I ran and now I'm here, doing what I want, being who I want to be, that's all the freedom I need. And if you send me back I'll just find another way to escape again, even if they'll have upped the security." Emma's lips curled into a sneer of disgust as she talked.

"I thought you're parents were the champions of true love."

"Oh, they are my queen, however true love can't stop prejudice, it can't help me fight, it just leads to expectations of me that I neither want, need or can live up to. In fact I constantly try to fight these expectations. Here true love exists but it's not wishy-washy and life doesn't revolve around it, all the expectations of me are ones that I can live up to, or fight in a way that I like. I know that prejudice still exists, Squire Terrance proved that, but that kind of prejudice I can disprove."

"Well spoken. Know this Princess Emma, I will not disclose your true identity to anyone, but the time will come when people will find out, and there will be repercussions of leaving the White Thrown with no heir." Emma nodded grimly. "I assume you know your way to the East Wing second floor." Regina smirked a little. "Go and meet your knight lord there Squire Swan, your training will begin shortly. I will send clothes to your quarters." She said as an afterthought as she glanced at Emma's meagre belongings. "You are dismissed Squire Swan."

"Thank you my queen." Emma stood, bowed, snapped her feet smartly around before striding out of the thrown room.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a week Emma was ready to be tested, she passed with flying colours and was award the title of Sentinel. Regina had taken quite an interest in the Princess turned knight and so allowed her to be stationed with Graham and his knights as they patrolled the palace. Emma mainly guarded the kitchen which pleased her as she befriended the cooks and they often chatted to her through the open doorway or gave her bits of food. Occasionally she would be sent to guard a guest and Emma found this task boring and tedious as inevitably they would stay in their room unless doing a specific activity in which case they were accompanied by knight-errants or the knights themselves.

So it was a rare treat for Emma when she was posted in the queens' guard for the day. One of the knights was ill and unbeknownst to Emma Regina had requested her to be his stand in. This meant that Emma actually moved while on duty, going to various areas of the palace as the queen went about her daily business until she went for a bath. It was curious to Emma, with her intimate knowledge of royalty that Regina didn't use any maids or ladies in waiting to help her prepare for the bath. Emma and the knights settled into now familiar games, counting games, memory games, and word association games. Emma excelled at these games because of the thorough education she had received and she loved how these games bonded all the different levels of knights. The games were all verbal and required no equipment so they were an obvious past time for any on guard duty.

Suddenly a scream tore through the air. Everyone reached for their weapons but Emma gestured for them to wait as she went in alone. She scanned the bathroom quickly, located the queen in the bath tub, face pale and eyes distant, no one else was in the room. Emma slowly approached the tub and reached out a gentle hand to Regina's shoulder. The queens' head snapped round, eyes purple. Seeing Emma she calmed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You screamed your majesty."

"Where are the rest of my guards?"

"I made them wait outside; I did not think you would wish for them to see you in the bath." Regina nodded her appreciation and Emma relaxed, she had been afraid that perhaps she was wrong to stop the men coming in. "Are you OK your majesty?"

"A bad dream, that's all." A look of concern passed over Emma's face, she quickly masked it but Regina had still seen it. She was surprised to find that she was not angry at the blonde for feeling like that. A knock sounded at the door and Graham's voice floated through the wood.

"Your majesty, do you require assistance."

"No, no, I believe Sentinel Swan has everything under control." The queen called back before looking at Emma again. "Please…" Regina blinked, she hadn't used that word in a very long time, she didn't even know what would follow that word.

"Yes, I'll stay." Emma replied, picking the question out from the mess in Regina's head. Emma turned away and the queen got out and dried.

"All done." Emma turned to see that the queen was still upset and a bit shaky; she doubted Regina wanted the guards to see her like this. Regina caught Emma's though and magic crackled around her, but nothing else happened. Regina looked at her open palms, confused.

"My Queen." Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and the magic swept around them, the purple smoke now had a tinge of another colour, perhaps blue. Regina wondered what that meant as she was tugged back to her bed chambers, Emma's hand still on her shoulder. Regina and Emma looked at each other in shock, trying to work out why the magic had worked when they were together but not for Regina on her own. "Get some rest. I'll instruct the guards not to disturb your majesty."

"And then come back; wake me if I have another nightmare." Emma stepped into the corridor and the knights snapped their heads round in surprise.

"Let me see the queen." Graham commanded but Emma held her ground, blocking the doorway.

"No."

"I'll have you demoted." He warned.

"I'm under instructions from Queen Regina not to let anyone disturb her." There was a slight gasp as Emma said the queens' name but Emma didn't care, she had addressed the Queen so on countless occasions in the couple of weeks and the queen had never objected. Emma turned and re-entered the queens' bed chamber before fastening the doors. The queen was still awake and staring intently at Emma who pulled up a chair by the bed. "Go to sleep." Emma whispered and moved her hand to Regina's head and softly, slowly began stroking her hair soothingly. Regina wouldn't normally let anyone get away with that but she found her eyes slipping closed.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't seem like long to Emma until she heard a commotion outside the door; frowning to herself she left her place at the queens bedside to see what the cause of the commotion was. A self-righteous looking woman was standing nose to nose with Graham, glaring fiercely. Emma gently closed the door behind her before asking in a frustrated whisper. "What is going on?"

"I bring an important message to the queen."

"What is it?"

"I must tell the queen, now let me in Knight."

"I'm Sentinel Swan and the Queen is not to be disturbed. I will pass on the message." The woman looked surprised that a sentinel was guarding the Queen and looked to Knight-lord Graham to see if this was a jest, upon seeing how serious she looked the woman gulped and decided that these were exceptional circumstances indeed if the Queen so favoured a sentinel.

"A page from the White Kingdom has arrived with a pressing message for the Queen; he is in the waiting room."

"Surely not all that pressing? See to it that he is comfortable and I will inform the Queen when she is ready." The woman bowed her head in recognition of the order, Emma exuded a sense of authority and Graham found it hard not to salute his inferior.

When Emma re-entered the bedchamber it was to find the Queen tossing fitfully about in her sleep. She quickly approached and laid a gentle hand on her arm. The Queen flinched away from the touch; face frowning until Emma murmured that it would all be alright. The Queen slowly awoke, still ensnared by the dream; scared eyes looked at Emma blankly for a moment before recognizing her. Regina quickly schooled her features as Emma removed her hand. Regina noticed that her sentinel looked a bit pale and scared herself and queried what the matter was.

"A page from the White Kingdom has arrived Queen Regina." Regina sat up, smoothing out her clothes subconsciously as she refrained herself from placing a hand on Emma's.

"I told you there would be repercussions of you running away Princess. However as my charge I will protect you as best I can. You are discharged from further duties today; it would not do for the envoy to see you. You may wait here in my bed chambers." Regina didn't know why she had added that last part, it wasn't even a command, she couldn't bring herself to force the blonde to stay there, yet for some reason she didn't want her to leave. Emma nodded, offering her hand to aid the queen out of bed. Normally Regina would have snapped the head off of anyone who would be so presumptuous as to assume she would need help getting out of bed but she was oddly touched by the gesture, she felt an unfamiliar thrill crawl along her spine as the blonde brought her hand to her lips and grazed her knuckles with a kiss. Regina decided to put it down to the enjoyment of having the princess show the queen to be a higher rank than her, although she herself ranked equal. Regina let out a rare smile before sweeping out of her chambers, leaving Emma to ponder everything and wonder what was causing her queen such trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your highness, Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Snow and Prince James send there greetings."

"And I send the White throne mine." Regina said, looking down at the envoy from her throne on the raised dais.

"However they wish it were not under such terrible circumstances."

"Oh?" The Queen prompted, raising a curious eyebrow.

"The Princess Emma, heir to the White throne, has gone missing."

"Missing? By that you mean someone's taken her and the evil Queen was the highest on the list of suspects?" The Queen's gaze loomed threateningly at the envoy, he audibly gulped.

"No, no. It appears the Princess left of her own free will."

"Then there appears to be no terrible circumstance."

"She does not know what she does. As a neighbour of the White Kingdom the throne beseeches you to allow a search for the Princess within your kingdom."

"Pray tell what this Princess looks like."

The envoy pulled a scroll out of his jacket and unfurled it to reveal a portrait of Regina's most favoured sentinel.

"Leave the image with Knight-lord Graham. I will conduct a thorough search of my own kingdom and report anything that requires reporting back to the White Palace. You may leave." He envoy looked like he had something else to say but thought better of it. He bowed and marched smartly out of the throne room. Regina called Graham in and instructed him to look at the scroll, his eyes widened in recognition and looked to his Queen to confirm what his eyes were telling him.

"Princess Emma has my full protection; no one else is to learn of Sentinel Swan's true identity. The Princess wishes to be a knight and she has all the makings of a fine one, I refuse to ignore her dreams as her parents have. Make sure no harm befalls her, or at least minimal harm, it would not do to have the heir to the White throne incapacitated whilst in my care. Do not treat her any differently. She shall be receiving special orders from me, if a scene like this afternoon were to happen again do not question her authority. Am I understood?"

"Yes your majesty." Graham now understood why he felt the need to salute to Sentinel Swan. He hesitated before asking one question. "Will she still progress through the ranks of knighthood?"

"Yes, though her particular duties may be slightly different from the norm."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina returned to her bedchamber to find the Princess on the balcony, watching the envoy gallop away through the beautiful landscape. Regina simply watched the blonde for a while, she looked relaxed, at ease, and it was a pleasurable sight. Unbidden an image of Emma in one of her tight fitting leather outfits rose to the forefront of the queens minds.

"You are safe Princess." Emma nodded in response still taking in the view. Regina went forward to join her against the guardrail.

"Why do you use my title?" Emma suddenly asked after a time of silence.

"Because it is your title, who you are."

"But it's not, not any more. I renounced my title, that part of my life, when I pledged myself into your service."

"It's not your choice; your parents won't let you. You're the only heir to the White Kingdom, they can't lose you."

"They already have, after all that's why that envoy came."

"They won't give up; this can only ever be temporary Emma. I can hide you, but not forever. In light of that I'll be giving you special duties."

"Your majesty?" Emma turned to face the queen. Regina moved to sit on the edge of her bed, Emma joined her.

"For the foreseeable future you will be my personal guard."

"What of Knight-Lord Graham."

"He has his own lands to attend to, which he has been neglecting of late. Besides that wasn't what I had intended, Graham and his retinue guard stand outside my door, as you have been doing today, well sometimes Graham is allowed in but I grow bored of him. No, this is different, I want to ensure nothing like the issue I had earlier happens again. You seem to be competent at handling the situation." Emma realised that the queen just wanted a friend, someone to comfort her and Emma was more than happy to help.

"So can I ask you what all this is about?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Regina, I can help you better if I actually know what's going on." Emma rested a hand on her Regina's leg.

"Memories…" Emma waited for the queen to continue, Regina took a breath and the door to the chambers opened. Emma quickly removed her hand and stood up, hand on sword hilt as she turned to find Graham standing a little sheepishly in the doorway.

"Yes Knight-lord?"

"Er-hem. I was just going to inform you that I'm taking my leave now your majesty."

"Thank you for informing me Graham, you are dismissed." Regina waved her hand and Graham hurriedly left.

"So where were we?" Emma said, resuming her seat next to the queen on the bed.

"I seem to recall your hand upon my thigh."

"If that's what you remember." Emma said placing her hand a little more suggestively on the queens' thigh and raising an eyebrow seductively. "However…" Her fingers started stroking "I seem to remember you being about to tell me about what's going on." Regina scowled as Emma removed her hand.

"Evil isn't born, it's made." Regina growled.

"I'm not going to press you for more at the moment, but I will find out. Just keep in mind that you're not evil, some of your acts of punishment may have been a little on the cruel side and some things you've done have been exceedingly dark, but you yourself aren't evil. Your harsh, calculated and controlling when you need to be but your also fair to your subjects, your country is prosperous, you took me into your service, only knowing me as a lowly peasant with no belongings except for the clothes on my back, near enough, and even when you found out my real identity you sheltered me and accommodated my wishes when it would be much easier for you to hand me back to my parents."

"You aren't an object to be passed from hand to hand Emma."

"And neither are you completely evil." There was another pause of silence as each considered what the other woman had said. "So what are my duties exactly?" Emma ventured.

"I will call you when I need you, for now we will start with you guarding me during my personal time, like you are doing now." That confirmed it for Emma, Regina just wanted a friend.

"Will you be alright tonight or do you require me to stay." Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow at the unmeant connotation of the blondes' words. "I can sleep on the floor." Now it was Emma's turn to smirk.

"Perhaps that is an idea, but the floor is unnecessary." Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"If you want me in your bed your majesty…" Emma teased.

"As appealing as that sounds I believe for now conjuring another bed in my chambers may be the best course of action."


	8. Chapter 8

And so Regina did, Emma went to her own chamber to fetch bedroom attire, cleanse herself and acquire clothes for the following day whilst Regina prepared herself for bed. Regina slept soundly that night, comforted by Emma's presence although she told herself that she was just worn out from the day. Emma did not sleep well, she kept glancing over at her sleeping queen, she looked beautiful and peaceful and Emma wondered how long it had been since someone had seen her so. When Emma did close her eyes all she could see were images of the queen in the bath. Emma hadn't intentionally looked, in fact she had tried hard not to look and she thought she had been successful but in the darkness of night her mind let the images filter through the barrier she had set up. Emma repeatedly jolted herself out of her slumber before her mind got too carried away.

Emma was already awake, the Queen noted with surprise as she opened her eyes in the light of a new day, it had been so long she had almost forgotten since she had slept the night the whole way through, she felt refreshed and much, for want of a better word, happier for it. Emma smiled over at her. "Good morning Regina."

"Good morning Emma." The queen returned not caring about the lack of formality, it felt right. Well Regina assumed it would probably weird to have someone who had just stayed the night in her room only to refer to her using formality. In fact it was just weird to have someone share her room with her without bedding them, but she was glad she hadn't, this puzzled Regina but then again lots of things puzzled the queen when it came to the blonde.

Emma tailed the Queen out of the room only to find that she was going to her bathroom so she stopped outside the door, Regina turned and smirked. "What are you waiting for dear? Surely you can't be nervous?" The queen teased, though the term of endearment was not lost on Emma. She hesitated before following the queen.

"Why don't you have any maids to help you?" Emma ventured.

"I don't need them." Regina waved her hand and filled the tub to demonstrate herself. "I can dress myself." She added wryly smirking at Emma as she let her sleeping robe cascade of her body as she looked at Emma over her shoulder. Emma's face heated and she took a seat, careful to avert her eyes. "Come come Emma, it's not like you haven't been in this position before." Emma could swear from the playful glint in Regina's eyes that she had read her thoughts from last night.

"I kinda was a bit more concerned with other matters." She quickly quipped to cover her emotions.

"Look at me." The queen commanded. Emma turned and locked eyes with the queen refusing to allow her eyes to wonder like she wanted them to. Regina's eyebrow twitched. "Properly Emma, head, to, toe." Regina pronounced her words clearly, Emma did as she was commanded and the brunette revelled in the way Emma tried to repress a shiver of excitement. Finally the green eyes pierced back into her brown ones and she nodded, showing her satisfaction at the blondes' obedience before turning to get in the tub.

"So tell me Emma, how old are you?"

"Twenty and eight years. And you?"

"Not talking like one of the guards yet then? I have two years on you. Why did you not leave earlier, and why are you not yet married?"

"True love, it can be a pain in the royal ass but at least it gave me an excuse for not having an arranged marriage. My parents couldn't exactly force marriage upon me when they champion true love. As for escaping, well I've had many failed attempts before. The most successful had me hiding in the woods for a week before I was discovered, and still the guards were foolish enough to let me go to the bathroom by myself whilst out on a ride." Regina laughed.

"No true love then? No one captured your heart?"

"Far from it. And what of you, everyone knows of your arranged marriage but have any of the men you have bedded meant anything to you?" Regina tensed at the mention of her deceased husband who had been one of the figures haunting her recently, along with that of her dead beloved. Emma sensed the tension. "You aren't obliged to tell me."

"I never bedded the man I wanted to. He was taken from me." Regina's eyes threatened tears on her so she blinked slowly and averted her head. She felt Emma's presence close up to her.

"I'm sorry, Regina. What was his name?" The blonde enquired softly. It had been years since she had mentioned his name, although all her acts of vengeance were done in his name. And it had been even longer since she had talked to anybody about him. Part of her wanted to blast Emma through the wall but she found the name slipping between her lips in a choked sob.

"Daniel." Emma rested a comforting hand on Regina's bare shoulder and suddenly she couldn't contain herself, all these years she had kept her emotions bottled up and now they spilled forth through gasps forced through a constricted windpipe. "He was our stable boy. I loved him. He loved me. We were engaged. But I saved a princess and the king wanted to marry me. My mother said yes. We were going to elope. Then she killed him. He died lying in my arms. She never should have known. I took my vengeance so long ago but there's still a hole in my heart."

"I heard you didn't even have a heart." Emma joked.

"My mother" Regina spat out the word "ripped out Daniels heart."

"OK, that joke was in bad taste, I'm sorry." Emma visibly cringed as she absorbed this new piece of information about the brunettes life knowing it largely contributed to the person she was today. Emma moved back to her seat and they both were silent as the brunette bathed.

Regina stepped out of the bath to be enveloped by a towel and the blonde's arms. Emma rubbed the towel on Regina's skin and held her close, trying to convey the feeling of inexplicable warmth she had for the queen. The queen was stiff at first but eventually relaxed as Emma towelled her dry.


	9. Chapter 9

During the day whilst the queens' retinue attended to her Emma went to the training grounds to hone her fighting skills. She enjoyed it there; there was something satisfying about the physical exertion, especially when she won a bout that inevitably occurred. It also made her tired which allowed her a more peaceful sleep. Her days went on like this for a while, sleeping in the queens chambers and 'guarding' her during her private time. Emma didn't mind that she rarely had time for herself, it's not like she had anything else to do and being in Regina's company was being with a friend, even if the queen pretended otherwise.

She was quick to learn how to handle a whole variety of weapons and techniques, she enjoyed them and it gave her a glow radiating from her heart at the thought of having the ability to protect her queen. She still had many restless nights though as she became increasingly aware of her affections towards the queen spiralling out of control, Regina noticed how restless Emma was and how she often seemed to be tired throughout the day. At first Regina had attributed the tiredness to Emma's intensive training but if that were the case then she should be sleeping deeply every night, especially those nights when Regina didn't wake her with her nightmares.

It almost consumed the queen, the worry, no the curiosity she had for the blondes predicament. No she wasn't worried or concerned, she didn't do that kind of emotion, but then she didn't do a lot of emotions that since the blondes' arrival could have been mistakenly spotted. Not that she had actually felt those emotions.

"Sleep." Regina finally commanded when Emma was in her chamber and the queen was busy filling out paperwork, one of the more pesky parts of ruling a kingdom. Emma shook her said, telling the queen that she was fine. Regina turned and raised a sceptical eyebrow at the blonde.

"Really I'm not tired."

"Yes you are Emma." Regina stood and cupped a gentle hand around Emma's check looking deeply into her eyes. The blonde tensed slightly at the physical contact. "What is it that keeps you awake at night? And don't lie; I know you stay awake half the night." Emma tried to look away but Regina turned her chin so that she was still looking at her.

"Just, some things I've got on my mind."

"Come, come, you can tell me." Emma's face reddened and she tried to shake her head out of the queens grasp but Regina wouldn't let her. "The King raped me Emma." Regina said quietly, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes but she never let them wander of Emma and she watched as Emma's eyes filled with rage and her hands clutched tightly at her biceps. "Tell me, please." The foreign word now came easily to Regina's lips, but only when it was directed at Emma.

"My… emotions." Emma muttered

"You miss your parents?"

"No. I'm just, no it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. If it matters enough to keep you up at night it keeps me up at night."

"I'm just a bit muddled, that's all."

"About what?" Regina breathed; Emma shivered and averted her eyes a little before answering honestly.

"You." It was barely audible but in the quiet of her bed chambers the queen heard her response and was too shocked by it to stop the blonde breaking free of her grasp and hurtling out of the room.

Regina sighed heavily as she watched the blondes fast retreating back. She sat heavily at her desk and rested her head in her hands trying to process this information as well as how she felt about it. Usually she felt a malicious satisfaction knowing that she could use this person to her benefit but now she found that she didn't want to use Emma. It wasn't that she didn't want to bed her, because Regina knew she most definitely did, it's just that she didn't find the idea of using her and throwing her away like a broken toy pleasing.

It didn't take long to locate Emma through her mirror but it did take a while for Regina to get to her as she found herself bracing herself as she looked at the image in the mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok I realised I forgot to put a disclaimer (although there is one on my author page thing) so yeah, OUAT is not mine, characters are not mine neither is FTL or anything else recognisable, please accept my apology for not putting this at the beginning but now it is done ;) Good reading X**

Regina magically transported herself to the near deserted training field and stood watching as Emma send arrow after furious arrow with deadly accuracy into a variety of targets.

"Well done dear." The queen drawled as Emma went to reload her bow. Emma snaps around fast, anger coursing through her. "When you told me you had been trained with a bow I never imagined you were quite so good."

"Why did you tell me that?" Emma almost shouted.

"And what is the 'that' which you are referring to Sentinel Swan?"

"The thing about the king." Regina watched as Emma's eyes darted around to make sure they were alone before delivering this coded answer. Loyal to a fault and Regina was at a loss to explain why.

"You said you'd find out about my nightmares eventually and someone, I forget who but they're most likely no longer in my company, told me that to get people to divulge their secrets you have to give something in return." Emma grunted.

"Why are you even speaking to me your majesty?" Emma was genuinely curious, she expected the queen to be disgusted by her, but she laced her words with as much venom as she could muster. Regina smiled.

"Why dear, you're a mystery and I'm intrigued by you. I stick at puzzles until I solve them."

"There's not much of a mystery about me anymore." Emma turned and drew another arrow. The queen wasn't used to being dismissed by others in this manner, but she found it delighted her, giving her another challenge, one that she was determined to crack.

Emma loosed the arrow as the queen moved up to her and breathed on her neck. "I can still appreciate some of your other, attributes." Emma shuddered at the sultry tone and the connotations it teasingly held. She turned around to find an empty field behind her. She let out a long breath. She new that the queen was flirtatious and had often made slight comments that made the blondes heart thunder, she new the queen wouldn't be opposed to a physical relationship with her, but Emma wanted more than that and she wasn't ready to be used and thrown away. Somehow she had to gain the affections of her queen, the evil queen who many claimed to be heartless but Emma had seen Regina at her most vulnerable and so she knew that wasn't true. There were just a lot of walls to get through, but then didn't everyone have walls, Emma herself was often told she through up walls at people, particularly the potential suitors her parents had presented to her.

Emma retrieved her arrows from the various targets that she had been shooting at, not caring to tally up her points. After carefully storing the weapon away she returned to her own chambers to wash and change before heading back to the queen's own chambers. She didn't particularly feel like returning but Emma had a strong sense of duty so she went despite her personal reservations. Regina was pouring over the paperwork on her desk again when Emma entered.

"Feeling better dear." It was a statement, not a question, either way Emma hummed a response. With a flourish Regina signed the last piece of paper on her desk before sighing contentedly and carefully placing the quill back in its exact position. She moved to leave the room, it was time for her bath, she cleansed herself at the same time everyday and so Emma knew where she was going.

"If you wouldn't mind your majesty, I might take you up on that offer of a nap while you attend to yourself." Emma couldn't bring herself to look at the queen but she could hear the teasing smirk in her voice as Regina replied.

"Once again dear, you've already been in this situation. However I will grant you this request and I expect you to be a lot happier when I return from my bath." Emma nodded curtly and curled up on her bed. Both she and Regina knew that the blonde would not be sleeping, her thoughts were too muddled and her brain was racing around trying to order them.

Regina sank into the warm water of the bath as she contemplated what to do with the blonde. She would only be useful if her company was adequate. She had gotten used to the sarcastic remarks, the eye rolls, the playful teasing and banter that occurred between the two in private but recently the blonde had become more subdued and tired, she hoped that this little revelation would solve that but she suspected that it would take a bit more than that.

She had to say she was surprised that the blonde had the courage and loyalty to tell her queen how she felt about her, and not just any queen, the evil queen who many claimed to be heartless. Yes she had been surprised by the confession and admired the princess for it however she had not been surprised about the contents of the confession.

The evil queen often acted the seductress, flirtatious, especially when she wanted something or someone pleased her, most people accepted her advances, who would dare refuse the evil queen. Some returned her advances obviously pushing for more than flirtatious talk but many just smiled awkwardly and tried to get away without angering the queen. Emma had been different, not only had she accepted the advances willingly but she returned the innocent flirting without pushing for more. That could just show that Emma was comfortable with Regina, which is what the queen had assumed at first, after all they were in similar life situations, both royals, however she began to suspect there was more to it. The blonde would blush sometimes or suddenly stop the flirting, looking away nervously. To be sure Regina hadn't suspect that that was the reason the blonde was having difficulty sleeping, she assumed it was down to home sickness, but it was oddly gratifying to know the blondes' emotions ran that deep. Yet still she didn't want to take advantage of the blondes' emotions.

Regina sighed and sank further into the warm water allowing her muscles to relax from the afternoon spent bowed over her desk. She was none the wiser as to what to do with Emma but she decided that she had liked the set-up that they had going and really didn't want to change it, hopefully the blonde would become her normal, slightly irritating, self again soon and then Regina wouldn't have to find a solution to their current predicament.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I had an unexpectedly extended holiday, for those who read my other SQ fic I will be writing the next chapter as soon as I can be sure no one will interrupt me. As for this I only planned the first few paragraphs, after that the story kinda took me by surprise so feedback would be appreciated **** X**

Regina re-entered her bedchambers to see Emma roll purposefully over, her back facing the Queen in an obvious attempt to feint sleep. But Regina knew that Emma was awake. She made her way to her own bed with the beginnings of a plan formulating in her mind.  
SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was woken in the middle of the night by Regina's soft sobs and whimpers of terror. She immediately knew that these were the noises that were induced by the Queens nightmares and although she would much rather keep her distance from the Queen she knew it was her duty as Sentinel to aid her Queen, and so she did.

"Regina." Emma murmured as she walked around the large bed so that she was facing the slumbering queen whose face was scrunched in a look of fear. Emma reached out a hand to gently stroke Regina's hair as she crouched on the floor next to the bed. Regina didn't tense at the contact like she usually did at first but she didn't give this much thought.

"It's ok, everything's fine. No ones going to hurt you." Emma repeated this mantra in a soft murmur, it was usually enough to calm the queen but this time it didn't. The only other times that this hadn't been enough had resulted in Emma crawling into bed with the Queen and holding her comfortingly for a few hours. Emma hesitated but once again her sense of duty was there. She wanted to rouse the queen but knew that it could be dangerous to wake someone in a nightmare and so she entered the queens bed and gingerly placed an arm over the queen, pulling her as close as Emma could stand. The fingers of her spare hand gently played in the queens' loose hair. The queens breathing slowed a little.

Just as Emma believed she could return to her own bed the queen grabbed her hand, holding her in place and moving so her body was flushed with the princesses. Her legs tangled with Emma's and Emma found herself unable to leave the queens bed. Each time she tried to withdraw her hand Regina gripped tighter, whenever she moved her body away the queen would either whimper or move back against her, so Emma stayed.

Both woke up after a peaceful rest. Regina was the first to rise and she smiled at the warm glow inside her, not because of Emma, no it couldn't be that, but because her plan had worked and because the queen was, maybe not fond and perhaps enjoy was too strong a word, but she revelled in human contact.

Regina rolled over in Emma's easy embrace so that she was facing the princess as Emma wearily blinked open her eyes, still caught in a pleasant and surprisingly innocent dream of Regina. That look soon turned to panic as her brain kicked in and she realised she was staring into the eyes of her queen, the woman who less than a day ago she had confessed having feelings for.

Emma made to move out of Regina's bed but as soon as she had moved a single muscle the queen whispered in her ear. "Stay." Regina rested her head in the crook of Emma's neck, Emma momentarily tensed and then relaxed, enjoying having the woman that she had such intense feelings for lying so close to her.

Regina pulled away slightly and moved her head towards Emma, her intent was clear and Emma backed away from her.

"No."

"What's the matter dear? I know you want this." Regina replied seductively.

"Not like this. I've made the mistake of sleeping with someone who didn't care for me before, I won't do it again."

"But I do care for you Emma. Let me take care of you." Again the seduction and innuendo was clear. Emma stood and looked down at the queen.

"That's what he said. You don't care about me not in the way I want you to, the way I need you to. And I won't let you drag me in."

Regina recognised the clear answer Emma was giving her and she respected her enough not to continue pushing, at least for now. She knew what it was like to be forced into something. Even when the King hadn't forced her, like their wedding night, he had tricked her into it and she regretted it as soon as it finished, or more frequently as soon as it started, but by then it was too late. She refused to subject another to what she had been through.

"What happened?"

Emma didn't know why but she felt that she could tell Regina anything, everything.

"I was trying to prove a point to everyone, but mainly to myself. He was a bit goofy and awkward and had his own issues but he was kind. He told me he loved me and I believed him and in turn convinced myself that I loved him, that I had to love him. In the white Kingdom it true love is a big thing." Emma sat down on her bed, they both looked at each other, Regina silently willing to go on, she was intrigued by the other woman and wanted to know everything about her. "It doesn't matter about the gender of those in love" Emma's voice turned bitter "except if you're heir to the throne. I had to love a guy; there was no way out of it because the White throne needed an heir. I couldn't be into women so I convinced myself that Baelfire was my one."

"Baelfire?! As in Rumplestiltskin's son?" Regina exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes. But he left; he's no longer in this world. He left me and…" Emma broke eye contact and looked nervously at the floor. Regina's expression softened as did her tone.

"And what Emma?"

"You know you said that my parents were desperate to get me back because I'm the only heir to the White throne? Well technically that isn't true, although I don't know if my parents are aware of it. Baelfire left before I found out I was pregnant." Emma paused momentarily to let the news sink in but when Regina did not interrupt she continued. "Of course my parents hushed it up; it was unseemly for me to have a bastard child. I was hidden away in a far corner of the kingdom with Johanna; she was my midwife as she was my mothers. Everyone was told I was heartbroken, everyone knew about Baelfire. I had a lot of time to think whilst in the cabin. I realised that I didn't love Baelfire, I hated him for what he had done to me, he hadn't loved me, he'd abandoned me. I knew I couldn't be who my parents wanted me to be, even more than before. I already knew I wanted to be a knight but that wasn't enough to warrant abandoning my kingdom. I would have an heir and therefore it wouldn't matter that I wasn't interested in guys. Sure there may have been some friction over the fact that my child was born out of wedlock but he would be their only option."

"He? You have a son?" Regina asked gently, more than a little jealous of Emma; she had always wanted a child, a family. "Where is he now?"

"I had an argument with my father, he told me I could not keep my child and arranged new parents for him. I didn't know who they were but I was assured he would be looked after well, that it would be better for him. I was only eighteen and knew nothing of parenting. My parents said they would cast me out, disown me, if I kept my child. They made it impossible for me to keep him. I'd given him up before he was born, I was just carrying him. I told my parents that he was the only heir they were getting because I'm a lesbian but they refused to listen and told me that I couldn't be, that I'd find a man, the worse part is is that they forced me to believe that for a while. I hated lying to myself.

Anyway when the child was born he was taken away, but I believe Johanna told my parents he was a stillborn because it would be easier for their pride than knowing their grandchild was out there somewhere."

"Do you miss him?"

"Not really. Sometimes I do but I never really knew him, I didn't even get to hold him, I saw him in Johanna's arms. I know that he is a boy and that he was born healthy but that is all I know. He was taken away so quickly and I had to pretend for months that I wasn't pregnant until it began to show and I was moved. I kinda brainwashed myself into thinking that he had nothing to do with me, he'd just been a parasite inside of me. I know that's horrible but it's the only way I can keep sane."

"Do you want me to find him?"

"I don't know his name, what he looks like, where he is, anything. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"There's the Ogre tournament next year, win that and you can make your parents tell you where he is."

"I was planning on entering anyway, to prove myself, but it will do no good asking. He's probably better off where he is."

"Even if I can provide for the both of you?"

"The legendary Evil Queen and the undercover princess who at any moment may be discovered and forced back to her kingdom? Somehow I think the kid wouldn't cope with that."

"Perhaps you are right. And who knows, maybe he'll search you out."

Emma snorted her amused disbelief.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come. I have someone I wish you to meet." The queen stood up from the paperwork that she had been studying for the last hour whilst Emma amused herself with a pack of cards.

"Who?" Emma queried as she neatly knocked down her wobbly house of cards into a pile on the table. Regina ignored the question.

"Do you remember a couple of months ago telling me about your son?" Emma nodded as the pair strode through a tangle of corridors. "Well I think it's time you met my son."

"You have a son?!" Emma exclaimed in surprise.

"Of a sorts."

"What's that s'pose to mean?"

"If you don't interrupt I'll tell you." The Queen smirked at Emma who bit back her response, too intrigued to jeopardise this display of trust. "Nearly a decade ago I was out riding in the woods at the edge of my kingdom. Not far from where I discovered you Bachelor Knight. I heard a noise from a ditch at the side of one of the lesser riding tracks; I drew my horse to a stop and listened to the muffled cries of an infant. Intrigued I dismounted and went over to locate the source of the noise. In the ditch I found a child, a baby, wrapped in a thin blanket, red faced from bawling, possibly for hours. I picked the infant up, knowing that it had been abandoned. The child was cold, confused and hungry; I held him close to me and conjured a bottle of milk. Here's the part you will find most amusing Emma, I sat on the cold, dusty, dirty ground and feed the child, keeping it warm. At last the child was content enough to fall asleep. I took him back to the palace with me.

I named him after my late father, Henry. I knew I couldn't formally adopt him because it would cause conflict among my advisors and conflict over the throne at a later stage. However I did keep him as my own. I had many trusted advisors who took care of the day to day running of the kingdom so that I could spend time with my son. It became easier as he grew older and started schooling. I would see him when he wasn't with his tutor and perform my royal duties whilst he was learning.

I used to see him everyday but for a while now, perhaps a month before you arrived, I have only been seeing him once or twice a week. He found out that he was adopted, well I say found out, mostly he just pieced it together, it's not too difficult to do, he doesn't look enough like me and by listening to rumours he could gather that the only man the servants think I have been with is Graham, and he doesn't look enough like him anyway. He hasn't been talking to me in more than monosyllabic answers ever since."

Emma slid her hand briefly into the Queens and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Regina moved aside a tapestry to reveal an archway in the stone wall, they continued along it for about ten minutes before it opened into a clearing with a little house surrounded by woodland.

A woman's voice called from inside the house "Henry if you've got my crossbow again I swear I will…" She didn't get to finish the threat as a little blur of light brown hair raced out of the woods and through the door. "No Granny, I haven't gone near your crossbow since last time." Emma glanced at Regina and saw a small smile on her face, something told her she knew all about this 'last time'. An old woman appeared in the window, her hair done up in a bun, she nodded curtly at the Queen.

"Henry you have visitors." The boy trudged out of the house and allowed himself to be embraced by Regina.

"Hello Henry. It's lovely to see you."

"Mom." was his only response. He pulled out of Regina's arms and looked questioningly at the woman his mother had brought along with her, usually she came alone.

"This is Bachelor Knight Swan." The little boy stepped in front of Emma and looked at her with a critical eye. In that moment Emma could see him clearly. She gasped and looked over the boys head to Regina who gave a slight nod. The kid had Emma's eyes, her Mother's chin, Father's eyebrows and there were undoubtedly some features that she recognised as Baelfire's, such as his hair.

"Hey kid." Emma said, bending down to his level, he looked levelly into her eyes before giving a satisfied nod.

"I didn't know Mom had any girls in her knight ranks."

"Emma's currently the only one." Regina replied.

SQSQSQSQSQ

"He talked a lot." Emma commented. It was true; he had talked about every minor detail of his day.

"Yes, I think it helped that you were there. He likes you."

"Yeah and he loves you Regina, no matter what, you're his Mom." Regina nodded and turned her head slightly but not before Emma could see the smile gracing her lips. "So, is he really? When did you work it out?"

"Is he really what Swan?"

"Is he my Son?"

"He's my son!" Regina snapped.

"I know and he always will be. But is he mine as well?"

"Yes. I started investigating after you told me. I had almost given up on ever hearing word on your child when I was looking at some portraits done of the two of us and it suddenly struck me how similar you were. Then I magically checked."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"No, not yet." Emma picked up on that particular phrasing but chose not to comment.

"I am currently passing a law that will mean that he will succeed me."

"What does that mean for the White Throne, as I'm sure you're aware by now, I'm not having another kid."

"Well they are already missing their heir apparent, they must already have put a contingency plan in place, otherwise they are even bigger idiots than I thought."  
"Hey! That's my parents you're talking about."

"The parents you ran away from because they were not listening to you." Regina pointed out, lying down in her bed. Emma fell down beside her and both stared up at the ceiling.

"What's going to happen, Regina?" Emma asked in a small voice. Regina moved a hand over to clasp one of Emma's.

"The Ogre Tournament is soon. You've progressed through the ranks of Knighthood quickly; you would be an even higher rank now if it were not for your specific duties."

"You do realise that the more often you refer to this arrangement as my 'specific duties' the more you fuel the rumours that we are bedding each other." Regina let out a snort of amusement, even this most common sound could be turned regal by the Queen. Emma forced herself not to think of other noises the Queen could make, especially after her last comment.

"Either way I would be more than happy to champion you, and you're popular enough with the other Knight's, none would stand in your way and try to take your place as champion."

"Only because they think we're in love."

"Aren't we?" Regina turned over so that she was facing Emma who refused to meet her gaze.

"Don't do this to me Regina. I've already said I want more than just you bedding me."

"I know." Regina said softly, running her thumb over Emma's hand. "You want emotions. Emma for weeks now you have slept beside me as opposed to in another bed."

"Because you don't want your nightmares."

"Because I want you close to me. If it was still just about nightmares surely I'd have pushed you for more again. We have a son."

"You said that he was your son." Emma pointed out as she rolled over to meet Regina's eyes.

"I might be willing to share. I told you that I would provide for you and your son if you ever found one another, I meant it."

"I know you did." Emma said softly. Regina slowly and cautiously leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon the princess's lips.

"Night Emma." Regina rolled over to hide her wide smile and settled herself against Emma before clicking her fingers to put out the lights.

"Goodnight Regina and thank you for looking after our son." Emma whispered back, her mind racing with the possibilities the Ogre Tournament could bring. Regina's smile only widened as she felt Emma press a sweet kiss to the back of her neck before the Queen fell asleep.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and if you found this a bit rushed, I just got a bit excited about the idea of Henry and couldn't be bothered to go through the ins and outs of everyday life for months. Thank you to everyone who's reading, following, favouriting and reviewing X**


	13. Chapter 13

"Keep your shield up! Even if you lose your sword, keep your shield up!" Emma instructed as she hit her sword lightly across Henry's wooden shield.

"Please refrain from killing our son Swan!" Regina called out as she entered the clearing outside Granny's.

"Hi Mom!" Henry yelled back, lowering his guard and allowing Emma to tap him on the ribs with her wooden stick of a sword.

"Don't get distracted!" Henry turned and playfully growled before pouncing at Emma who dropped her stick and tackled him to the ground, tickling him in the sides.

"Stop! Stop Emma! I submit! I submit!" Henry howled between yelps of laughter.

"Not before you admit that I'm the best and I'm totally awesome!"

"I'm the…" Emma intensified the tickle assault causing Henry to change his mind about his cheeky response. Regina smiled fondly at the two people she loved. "You're the best Emma and you are totally awesome!" Emma stood, brushing herself down before turning to beam at Regina.

"Your majesty, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Emma cheekily bowed.

"I came to make sure my son was presentable for the arrival of the Ogre Tournament entrants. Obviously he still needs a while." Regina responded with a smirk. Henry hung his head but grinned at Emma as he passed into the house.

"I had your armour specially designed. Be sure to keep the helmet on at all times."

"Have you found your favour yet?" Emma asked, leaning in to peck Regina on the lips. Regina nodded.

"Go get ready. The presentation of the champions starts in an hour." Emma offered Regina her arm and they made their way back to their chambers. Although they weren't officially a couple many of the palace staff knew about their relationship so while they were in their own home they could be who they were.

Emma's armour was made of moulded red leather and had been fitted to her exact shape. Regina helped her put it on; it was like a tunic, giving Emma plenty of movement. Metal plates were fitted to her arms and legs, though she still wore the solid boots of a knight. The helmet was the last thing that would go on. It was a visored helmet but Emma would need to keep the visor down at all times in case someone from the White Kingdom recognised her as the lost Princess, although it had been nearly two years since she had run away. How time had seemed to fly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma listened to all the other competitors in the tent in the arena, they would be called out one at a time, and Emma, being the home competitor, would be called last.

"Have you seen the Queen?" One of the men whistled appreciatively, and there were murmurs of assent between the large group gathered in the tent. "I wouldn't mind getting to know her personally, if you know what I mean." He let out a hearty laugh and Emma fought to keep cool. "Which of you is the man lucky enough to represent her Majesty, Queen of the Dark Kingdom?"

Emma kept quiet. "Ah, well we'll find out soon enough. Take note of who I am coward, because I will soon be your king." Emma couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at this. The man strode up to Emma. "You doubt that I will win."

"We all doubt that you will win, for what other reason would we still be entering the Ogre Tournament?" Emma replied snarkily. The man looked taken aback before chuckling.

"You have courage." He slapped Emma on the back but before it could go further a page boy entered the tent and called for Fredrick of the White Kingdom, the man who had so annoyed Emma saluted cheekily to the tent at large and left the tent. Emma couldn't believe that her parents had decided to put forward that obnoxious idiot who wanted to steal her queen away from her. She refused to let that happen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sat stiffly watching the parade of competitors file out of the tent, swaggering. The repulsive entrant from the White Kingdom even had the nerve to wink at her; she resisted the urge to shudder, especially as he came up to the royal podium to collect his favour from Queen Snow.

Finally Knight Swan was called; Regina sat up even straighter, if that was possible, and watched as Emma regally entered the arena. Fredrick narrowed his eyes at her angrily but Emma ignored him. She moved gracefully as she approached Regina, who ran her fingers through the purple silk in her lap. Embroidered in fine black thread was the symbol of swan wings with a crown above them. When Emma finally knelt in front of her Regina leaned forward and tucked the favour into Emma's shoulder strap. The other royals looked curiously at her, it wasn't unheard of to have female entrants but the Dark Kingdom had never entered a woman before.

Emma went to line up with the rest of the entrants as Regina stood up to address the crowd.

"Welcome to the Ogre Tournament, and welcome to the Dark Kingdom. I hope that you will all enjoy our hospitality. I would like to take this time to make an important announcement." All the royals sat up straighter with more interest.

"I would like to present Prince Henry, my heir." Henry walked onto the royal podium with as much dignity as he could muster. There was a murmur that ran through the crowd, accompanied by a few aww's as Regina pulled the little boy into her lap. He scanned the competitors and his face lit up when he caught sight of Emma. He waved enthusiastically and Emma waved back, earning a few smiles from the crowd. Although Fredrick's eyes narrowed, not happy that the Queen had a son, Regina noted everyone's reactions carefully.

"You look pretty Mom." Henry complimented in a voice just loud enough for the royals to hear and spread his little message. Regina beamed at her little boy.

"And on that note I release the champions to go and prepare for tomorrows' tournament; all my visitors will be greeted by one of my staff and shown to your quarters. For now I bid you goodnight."

Henry hopped down of Regina's lap and slid down from the royal podium and ran to Emma who picked him up and span him around before setting him down and crouching down to his level.

"You look tough Emma." Henry said seriously and he could see the smile in Emma's eyes although he couldn't see her mouth.

"Thanks kid." Emma replied ruffling his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Hurray for free periods allowing me to write! Seriously though I am not endorsing using study periods to do anything but school work, unless you have nothing else to do ;-) Thanks for the reviews and follows and favs X**

"All the visiting royals have been taken to their rooms. You can remove your helmet now Emma, no ones allowed in here." Emma sighed gratefully she took off the helmet and let her hair down before Regina helped her out of her armour.

"I can't believe my parents chose Fredrick to champion them! He is such a-"

"likely person to win." Regina cut in.

"I won't let him!" Emma declared passionately.

"Emma dear, it's just a tournament." Regina pointed out.

"A tournament where the winner gets to chose their prize. And you know what he wants?" Regina didn't feel the need to answer as it was obvious to her that Emma was going to respond herself. "He wants your hand in marriage! Why would my parents let someone with those intentions enter?!" Emma demanded.

"Because I am the only monarch who has refused to let them search my lands for you." Emma's shoulders slumped slightly before she responded in a whisper.

"You do realise I won't let him marry you, even if he does win."

"I have no intention of marrying him, I can assure you. However it won't come to that because you, Knight Swan, will beat him, although I suggest you team up with him to begin with." Emma nodded. "Now go get some rest, you'll need all your strength for tomorrow." Emma slid into bed and Regina turned out the lights as they whispered their goodnights to one another.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina helped Emma prepare for the tournament before going down to the banquet hall to eat with her guests, leaving Emma to eat in their chambers. Usually the competitors dinned together with the royals but obviously Regina couldn't risk Snow and James seeing their daughter and banning her from partaking in the tournament that could bring her her freedom.

Henry sat beside her, talking politely when the other royals addressed him.

"You've raised your son so well." Snow chirped and Regina forced a smile onto her face instead of a frown, here was the woman that had forced her beloved to abandon her child, congratulating her. The unspoken question hung in the air around the royals 'who was the boys father?' but Regina didn't deign to answer it for them.

"Mom, will E- erm Knight Swan be ok?" Henry asked worriedly, remembering that he wasn't suppose to call Emma by her first name here.

"Yes dear. The tournament rules state no killing, anyone who does so will be punished. Maiming is also frowned upon." Henry nodded, he was an intelligent boy and Regina knew that he understood.

"How long has she been in your service? I was unaware that you had any female knights." King Phillip asked.

"Oh, a number of years." Regina said vaguely, so as not to arouse suspicion from Emma's parents. "She's one of my best knights."

"YEAH! She's awesome!" Henry exclaimed, earning a disapproving glare from Regina but chuckles from the other royals. "Knight Swan has been teaching me how to use a sword." Henry continued meekly in an attempt to placate his mother who had a hard time not smiling as she remembered the scene yesterday.

Finally Regina clinked a knife against her glass, causing her guests to turn to look at her, which were mostly royals now as the champions had excused themselves to go and prepare.

"It is time to go to the arena and to watch our champions compete for their hearts desire." Regina waved her hand and the doors of the banquet hall opened onto the path to the arena.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma double checked he weapons and armour before exiting her chambers and making her way down to the arena where the champions would all gather. She was the first there and took the time to assess the weather, sunny but with clouds, and the condition of the arena, dusty but well trodden.

She jogged a few times around the arena before stretching all the muscles she could. She didn't want an ill-timed pulled muscle to make her lose.

Emma carried her sword, bow and specially designed blunt arrows. She had foregone a shield, preferring speed as her best defence against the strength of those like Fredrick. She also had a variety of daggers tucked about her person along with Regina's favour.

Slowly the other champions began filtering in, Emma assessed them critically; they were all larger than her and definitely stronger. She would need speed, stealth, surprise and long range attacks. The royals filled in and took their seats as the champions spread out in a circle around the edge of the arena.

Regina stood. "Welcome champions and good luck. Let the Ogre Tournament commence. You may begin!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry just a short one, I decided to do a tournament for my original fiction that has 1-on-1's between 60 competitors (I decided I needed new characters) but I am now kinda annoyed with in depth fighting scenes, so please excuse the lack of detail in here. Thanks to all of you X**

Emma drew an arrow and watched with observant eyes as all the other competitors rushed each other in the middle. The clang of metal rung round the arena along with cries of pain and shouts of submission.

Fredrick was ambitiously and arrogantly taking on four opponents at once, however a fifth competitor was creeping up behind him. Emma loosed a blunt arrow and sent it into his sword arm at a bruising force. He let out an anguished cry, alerting Fredrick to his presence.

After bringing one of his swords to the back stabbers throat he nodded at her and beckoned her over. Emma drew her sword and ran, knowing she now had an ally. They stood back-to-back as knights charged them.

Many refused to back down immediately and this resulted in a lot of blood being spilled from the myriad of superficial cuts the knights sustained. Emma herself had a few minor cuts and lots of bruises.

"Submit!" Fredrick growled behind her. She turned just in time to see the blade fall, cutting deeply into the sinuous shoulder muscle of his opponents' blade arm. "Submit!" Fredrick yelled again as he hovered his blade at the mans' throat, but he was unable to do anything but scream in agony. Fredrick lifted his blade, preparing to plunge it down at the helpless man.

Emma launched herself at Fredrick, making herself as heavy as possible.

He stumbled; his blade narrowly missed the knights exposed neck, instead embedding itself into the dirt by his helmeted head.

The injured knight vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, transported to the waiting medics.

Emma glanced around and noticed Fredrick and her were the only ones left. He growled anamistically as she lowered herself into a wide stance, trying to maintain eye contact with this beast of a knight. He let out an almighty roar and charged Emma, who leapt to the side, knowing she could not compete with his strength. As she jumped out of harms way she sent her blade circling round to smack the flat of it against his back, making Fredrick stumble.

"Fight me you coward!" Fredrick spat. "Submit to your future king."

"Never." Emma hissed back, repulsed at the idea of having to give up her queen. She fired a blunt arrow at his face. It collided with enough force to send blood gushing out of his nose.

Fredrick paid no heed to this as he slowly advanced. Regina could barely watch this brute of a man bear down on Emma but as Queen she had to.

She watched as Emma backed into a corner whilst fitting a new arrow. She watched as Emma loosed this final arrow of hers. She watched as it soared through the air. She watched it trike the White Kingdoms champion in the forehead. She watched him fall.

Henry cheered and quickly the crowd joined in as Henry jumped from the stands and ran to Emma, who swung him up into an embrace.

"Hey kid." He wheezed, a grin spreading wide on her face under her helmet.

Suddenly her head was yanked back forcefully as her helmet was pulled off, releasing her golden curls.

"EMMA!" Snow White's voice sounded clearly over the now silent crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the cliff hanger! My study period finished and that was as far as I got. **

"Emma!" Snow cried again, standing up beside her husband who was gripping the handle of his ceremonial dagger.

Regina watched as Fredrick swung the helmet at Emma and their son in what appeared to be slow motion, but didn't give Regina time to react. Emma couldn't do anything without hurting Henry, it was too fast. Regina let out a cry of anguish as the helmet smashed into Emma's skull with a sickening crunch.

A millisecond of peace, red painting the back of Emma's head innocently.

Emma fell, her full weight landing on the boy in her arms as her body registered the impact. Henry wiggled but was unable to free himself as Fredrick roared in success, removing his helm and parading Emma's around the arena to the harsh gaze of the silent crowd.

A blood-curdling scream tore from Regina's throat. She flung herself at the railings only to be held back by a firm hand. She turned to appoint a death glare upon the person who had dared to place a hand upon her. That person was Snow White, and that didn't stop the glare.

"What are you doing?!" Regina demanded, slightly pacified when she saw the medics at Emma's side out of her peripheral.

"You are a Queen, act like it or disgrace all of us."

"That is my son and my champion, and this is my kingdom, I will do as I please. You forget who is in charge here _your majesty_." Regina spat the honorific causing Snow to let go in shock.

She ran to Emma's side, not caring about her image.

"Mom!" Henry cried, clutching onto her as she arrived at the edge of the circle the healers had formed. She knelt down to look Henry in the eyes.

"Go to Graham dear."

"What, what about Emma?" Henry sniffed.

"I will do my best." Regina promised before kissing his forehead and lightly pushing him in the direction of Graham.

She pushed into the circle and almost passed out as she viewed the growing pool of blood around Emma's head.

"Your majesty…" The oldest healer began; Regina could tell from his tone that it was not good news.

"Is she dead?" Regina breathed out the question, unable to force enough air into her lungs to make her voice more substantial.

"Not yet." He replied gravely.

"Oh, Emma." Regina felt tears in her eyes as she caressed the blondes' cheek, hidden from the prying crowd by the healers. Tears gathered in her eyes and began making their slow, stuttering descent down her cheeks. A salted tear fell, landing by Regina's thumb. She wiped it away gently and purple sparked from her fingers. The light got stronger and stronger, Regina was unable to control it, she could only watch as Emma's body absorbed the magic.

She bent and pressed a careful kiss to Emma's lips, purple fog drifted out of her mouth and into Emma's through her slightly parted lips.

A deep shuddery breath came from the blonde below her as the magic faded. Regina couldn't help but laugh in relief. The healer placed his hands on Emma's head to access her condition.

"Her skull is healed your majesty." He said with a genuine smile on her face. It warmed her heart how the people of her palace had come to care for her champion. Regina kissed Emma again before transporting her to their chambers and gently tucking her in.

She was about to leave when she smiled and scrawled, or at least a scrawl for Regina, a note and left it on her bedside table.

'Emma. I will be down in the throne room with the other royals. You were so brave. Regina.'

Regina then transported herself back to the arena before leading the royals to her throne room. Fredrick decided to join them.

"Knight Fredrick. Congratulations." James spoke proudly and Regina turned to glare at him.

"And what, King James, do you mean by that?" Regina almost snarled.

"Fredrick won." Snow piped up annoyingly from her seat.

"He did not! He brutally attacked my champion, mortally injuring her."

"Emma…" Snow said in a faint voice.

"Fortunately I could save her, but without magic she would be dead. And let's not forget the knight who now has no use of his arm; he has lost his livelihood and his pride because of him." Regina pointed an accusing finger at the offending knight.

"You can heal him." James said dismissively.

"I cannot." Regina ground out, fighting every instinct in her that was screaming at her to throw him across the room.

"Either way, Fredrick won."

"That knight, little does he deserve that title, was knocked out. The rules state that a knock out counts as a submission. My _son _was in the arena."

"The medics did not check him over." Snow contested.

"WE ALL KNOW HE WAS KNOCKED OUT! AND WHAT KNIGHT WOULD ATTACK A WOMAN WITH A CHILD IN HER ARMS!" Regina exploded. James and Snow flinched but the other royals nodded and muttered in agreement.

Regina took several long calming breaths as she thought about Emma, safe and well in their bed chambers.

"Let's put it to a vote, and keep in mind White Kingdom, I will start a war if Fredrick asks for my hand. All those in favour of Fredrick having to forfeit his title as champion of the Ogre Tournament raise your hands."

A round of ayes sounded around the chamber as all but the royals of the White Kingdom raised their hands. Regina's lips coiled into a malicious smile as her eyes flickered over Fredrick.

"Knight, no further actions will be taken over your breaking of the rules. However you are stripped of the title King James appeared to be so kind as to bestow. Now please take your leave." Fredrick bowed; a glower on his face before leaving.

"In light of recent events the title must be presented to Knight Swan." Regina stated as calmly as possible.

"But…" Snow started and looked set to continue despite Regina's glare.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you everyone to your great responses to the last chapter. I would like to take a moment to explain to you Snow and James behaviour in case it was puzzling you. Snow and James want safety for their kingdom above all else, the easiest way to protect themselves from the Evil Queen is by having someone in power, like Fredrick. That's why they want him to win. Also if he won they could get Emma back without repercussions from the Queen that might lead to their kingdom or Emma suffering. They cannot see why Emma prefers the dark kingdom and don't see what they did to drive her away. I hope that makes it clear as a lot of people were asking. Thank you everyone, much love X**

"But what Snow?" Regina snarled.

"She is our daughter."

"Don't you believe you forfeited that right when you made her run away? And still you don't learn as you try to force me into an understanding with your brute of a knight."

"We did not force her away. We did nothing wrong." Snow defended. Regina got to her feet and menacingly paced toward Snow, making sure every syllable of her speech was heard by all.

"Your daughter left you. You tried to force her into loveless marriages because you couldn't accept who she truly was. You forced her to abandon the thing she loved the most and denied her her wishes at every turn. Tell me _Queen Snow _how exactly did you encourage her to stay?"

"SHE IS A PRINCESS. I DID WHAT ANY QUEEN WOULD DO!" Snow shouted, so Regina responded in kind.

"SHE DESERVES LOVE JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE! SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED EQUALLY IN HER HOME COUNTRY! DO _NOT _PREACH TRUE LOVE SNOW WHEN YOU DENY YOUR OWN FLESH THAT RIGHT!" The other royals looked concerned and confused by the Queen's out burst, wondering exactly what she was accusing the White Queen of.

"We gave her no leave to enter this tournament, and you have kidnapped our princess. She cannot be declared champion." James argued. Regina made her way back to her throne.

"Did she not beat all the other champions?" Murmurs of agreement filled the room. "Did she not prove herself worthy of the title?" More murmurs. "In that case I can see no issue."

"I demand you return our heir. You had no right entering her." James countered.

"I had every right. She made an oath to me, an oath I don't intend to dissolve because of your gripes."

"And she has a duty to the White Kingdom." James pressed.

"A duty she has every right to decline." Regina persisted, trying to keep her anger in check.

"I demand she is returned this instant."  
"She almost DIED you IDIOT! She is in no state to be moved."

"How is she?" Snow asked meekly, not raising her eyes from the floor.

"She is still unconscious."

"May I see her?" Snow's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You may not. She is in private chambers and shouldn't be disturbed." Regina replied, partly out of anger at Snow and partly because she wasn't keen for the White Queen to know that she was sharing a bed with the White Princess, even if nothing much had happened between them.

"She will be ok though?"

"Given time and proper care she will be perfectly healthy. In the meantime I suggest we adjourn this…"

The doors to the throne room entered and the blonde staggered in.

Emma had awoken with a powerful headache. She had thrown up and the room appeared to sway. She recognised that she was in her and Regina's shared chambers. Knowing the queen Emma looked for a note. She soon found it but couldn't decipher what it said past the swirling of her vision.

She asked one of the guards at the door to read it to her. Once he had she immediately made her way down to the throne room, not caring about the state she was in, she just wanted to see Regina.

"Emma!" Regina and Snow both said together, however Snow remained in her seat as Regina quickly made her way to Emma's side to support her into a chair by her throne.

"How are you?" Regina said softly, well aware of the headache she must be experiencing.

"Been better." Emma half slurred. "What…" She was unable to fore fill the sentence but Regina managed to answer her question any way.

"You won Knight Swan. And Henry is safe; although he would be delighted to see you awake."

The visiting royals took in the softened expression on the evil queens' face as she talked to the Princess. They could all tell that she cared for the Knight and that her knight in turn cared deeply for her queen.

"Go back to bed. I shall see you soon." Regina waved a hand but her magic didn't work, she frowned and tried to hide the issue from her guests. She couldn't let them know that at times her magic failed her. Emma though noticed and placed a hand on Regina's. The familiar purple smoke surrounded Emma and transported her back to their bedchambers.

"Now as you can see" Regina said to the room, her expression hardening once more "Knight Swan will require a little longer to recuperate, so for now the meeting is adjourned. Please feel free to explore the palace grounds. Thank you." With that Regina disappeared in the purple fog as she felt the pull to her champion.


End file.
